redvsbluescriptsfandomcom_fr-20200213-history
Saison 6 Chapitre 10
Reconstruction | Chapitre 10 DIRECTEUR : en : Dear Chairman. fr : Cher Président, Fade in to the firefight between the Reds and the Blues DIRECTEUR : en : Our records in this matter are impeccable, and I will refer you to them. It is true that we were granted the use of only one A.I. program, yet with special permission to conduct our experiments. That is all we were allowed to do, and that is all we have done. Of course, I am sure that you will agree, that the core mission of any scientific endeavour, is to find creative solutions to ...unexpected problems. fr : Nos archives à ce sujet son irréprochables, et je vous y renvoie. Il est vrai que nous n’avions l’autorisation de n’utiliser qu’un seul programme d’IA, mais avec une permission spéciale pour mener nos expériences. C’est tout ce qui nous était permis de faire et nous nous y sommes tenu. Bien sûr, je suis persuadé que vous conviendrez que la mission principale de toute démarche scientifique est de trouver des solutions créatives aux… problèmes inattendus. WASHINGTON : en : Where did these guys come from? fr : D’où viennent ces types ? CHURCH : en : I have no clue! fr : Je n’en ai aucune idée ! WASHINGTON : en : Do you think they're working with the Meta? fr : Tu crois qu’ils travaillent avec le Méta ? CHURCH : en : Working with them? These guys don't do much working of any kind, so... no. fr : Travailler, eux ? Ces types n’en branle pas une, donc… non. WASHINGTON : en : Look, there's Caboose. fr : Regarde, voilà Caboose. CHURCH : en : Is he dead? fr : Il est mort ? WASHINGTON : en : Hold on. Let me pull up the biocomm. Check his pulse rate. fr : Attends, laisse-moi sortir le BioCom et vérifier son pouls. Wash does just that while looking at Church CHURCH : en : Uh... you can monitor our vitals? fr : Euh… tu peux surveiller nos signes vitaux ? WASHINGTON : en : I can check on the whole squad during combat. Keeps me up to date. It doesn't work on you for some reason. fr : Je peux garder un œil sur toute l’équipe pendant un combat. Tiens-moi au courant, ça ne marche pas sur toi pour je ne sais quelle raison. CHURCH : en : Yeah uh ah, sure there's a... perfectly, logical, explanation for that. fr : Ouais euh, ah, bien entendu, il y a… une explication parfaitement logique à ça. WASHINGTON : en : We need to get to him. My HUD says he's alive but hurt. fr : Il faut qu’on aille le voir, mon ATH (Affichage Tête Haute.) indique qu’il est vivant mais blessé. Church ducks out and fires up at Caboose, then comes back in CHURCH : en : How 'bout now? fr : Et maintenant ? WASHINGTON : en : Stop that! And you missed him. fr : Arrête ça ! Et tu l’as raté. CHURCH : en : Fuck! Sun was in my eyes. fr : Merde, j’avais le soleil dans les yeux. Cut over to the Reds, firing from behind cover. SARGE : en : Simmons, keep firing. Don't let up! fr : Simmons, continue de tirer, ne faiblis pas ! SIMMONS : en : Yes Sir! fr : Oui chef ! GRIF : en : And get the grenades out there! fr : Et sors les grenades ! SIMMONS : en : Yes Sirs! fr : Oui chefs ! SARGE : en : Grif, stop confusing everybody. I'm callin' the shots. fr : Grif, arrête d’embrouiller tout le monde, c’est moi qui fait la loi. GRIF : en : We're the same rank now, I can do whatever I want. fr : On a le même grade dorénavant, je fais ce que je veux. SARGE : en : You're not qualified to lead in battle! fr : Tu n’as pas les compétences pour diriger au combat ! GRIF : en : Qualified? How hard could it be? Simmons, you're doing a terrible job, and you should try to win harder. I mean try harder. To win. fr : Les compétences ? Ce n’est pas si dur que ça… Simmons, tu fais un boulot affreux et tu devrais faire l’effort de gagner. Je veux dire faire plus d’efforts, pour gagner. SARGE : en : That was awful. fr : C’était affligeant. GRIF : en : I learned it by watching you. fr : J’ai appris ça en vous observant. SIMMONS : en : Excuse me Sir. fr : Pardon, chef. GRIF and Sarge : en : What?! fr : Quoi ?! SIMMONS : en : (sigh) Never mind. fr : Non rien. Cut to the Meta watching the fight on a video screen, and changing colour to red SARGE : en : (on the screen) Simmons, aim for his bullets! Try to deflect them in mid air. Grif, come here! Your face can be used as a shield. fr : Simmons, vise ses balles ! Essaye de les dévier en plein ciel. Grif, viens ici, ton visage peut servir de bouclier. The Meta walks down toward the battle, and the screen he was looking at starts flashing "Generator Malfunction". Cut back to Wash and Church WASHINGTON : en : We have to end this. Caboose is hurt, he could be losing blood. fr : On doit y mettre un terme. Caboose est blessé, il pourrait faire une hémorragie. CHURCH : en : Ah, let him be. A little brain damage might actually be good for him. fr : Ah, laisse-le, quelques lésions cérébrales ne lui feraient justement pas de mal. WASHINGTON : en : Well what about Delta? The Meta could have grabbed him, or he could be trying to- fr : Bon, et pour Delta ? Il se pourrait que le Méta l’ait pris, ou qu’ il essaye de… All at once power goes out GRIF : en : What was that? fr : C’était quoi ça ? CHURCH : en : What was that? fr : C’était quoi ça ? WASHINGTON : en : Oh no. fr : Oh non… Power comes back on WASHINGTON : en : The Meta! He must be powering up. We can't waste any more time with this nonsense. fr : Le Méta, son rechargement a dû commencer. On n’a plus de tmeps à perdre avec ces idioties. Washington steps out and starts talking through a built-in megaphone of some sort WASHINGTON : en : Red Team. Attention, Red Team. Cease fire. Cease, fire. fr : Équipe Rouge, avis à l’équipe Rouge, cessez le feu, cessez le feu. CHURCH : en : Hey how do you do that megaphone thing with your voice? fr : Hé, comment tu arrives à faire porter ta voix ? WASHINGTON : en : It's a voice amplifier. It's standard issue, all our suits have one. fr : C’est un amplificateur vocal, une fonction standard, toutes nos combinaisons en sont équipées. CHURCH : en : They do? fr : Ah bon ? SARGE : en : What do you want? fr : Vous voulez quoi ? GRIF : en : Yeah, what do you want? fr : Ouais, vous voulez quoi ? SARGE : en : Shut up, Grif! fr : La ferme, Grif ! GRIF : en : That's "shut up Grif Sir." fr : C’est « la ferme Grif, chef. » WASHINGTON : en : We are not your enemy. My name is Agent Washington. I am part of a special task force- fr : On est pas ennemis, je m’appelle agent Washington, je fais partie des forces spéciales… CHURCH : en : Testing, te- holy shit, it does work! This is badass. fr : Essai, ess… bordel de merde, ça marche ! Ça déchire ! WASHINGTON : en : Stop that! fr : Arrête ça ! CHURCH : en : Ah! Don't use that thing right next to me. You're killing my ears ya douche. fr : Ah, ne te sers pas de ce machin à côté de moi, tu me perces les tympans, connard. SARGE : en : Wahoh no, we're not fallin' for that again. fr : Wahoh non, on ne retombera pas dans le panneau ! WASHINGTON : en : I am a special agent. From Command! fr : Je suis un agent spécial, du Contrôle ! CHURCH : en : And this is the voice of God. Give up your evil ways. Join the Blue Team- fr : Et je suis la voix de Dieu, renoncez à votre mauvaise conduite, rejoignez l’équipe Bleu… Washington punches him CHURCH : en : Ow! Hey come on, seriously, you're gonna break it. fr : Aïe ! Hé allez, sérieusement, tu vas le casser. SARGE : en : Haw yeah, well, if you're Command, then you'd know our secure code word, wouldn't you? fr : Ah ouais, alors si tu fais partie du Contrôle, tu dois connaître notre code secret, n’est-ce pas ? WASHINGTON : en : What? Oh right. Hold on one sec. The code word is... code word? fr : Quoi ? Ah oui, attendez 2 secondes. Le code secret c’est… code secret ? SARGE : en : Baw, dahngit. fr : Sapristi. SIMMONS : en : Sir, what did I tell you about that? fr : Chef, qu’est-ce que je vous avais dit à ce sujet ? SARGE : en : Alright men, stand down. fr : Bon messieurs, repos. GRIF : en : Stand down? We outnumber them three to two. That's like a three with a two, that's thirty-two percent advantage. You carry the one. fr : Repos ? On est en supériorité numérique, à 3 contre 2. C’est comme un 3 avec un 2, c’est un avantage de 32 %, je retiens un. SIMMONS : en : I don't wanna know how you came up with that, but you're actually right. What do you care though, I thought you loved giving up in the middle of battle. fr : Je ne veux pas savoir comment tu as fait, mais tu as effectivement raison. Mais qu’est-ce que ça peut te faire ? Je croyais que tu adorais abandonner au milieu d’un combat. GRIF : en : Doesn't mean I wanna die. fr : Ce n’est pas pour autant que je veux mourir. SARGE : en : Gentlemen. They know the code word. There's nothin' we can do. fr : Messieurs, ils connaissent le code secret, on ne peut rien faire. GRIF : en : Everybody knows our code word! fr : Tout le monde connait notre code secret ! SARGE : en : Alright, let's try negotiating. Grif, I want you to get out there. See what they want. But first leave your weapons and armor here so they don't feel threatened. Check that; take your weapon and give it to them. fr : Bon, essayons de négocier. Grif, je veux que tu sortes pour voir ce qu’ils veulent. Mais d’abord, laisse tes armes et ton armure ici afin qu’il ne se sentent pas menacés. Rectification : prends ton arme et donne-la leur. GRIF : en : No. Sarge, you may not think that I'm a good leader, but something about those Blues just doesn't feel right. And I have an uncanny sixth sense. So if you won't help me, I'll just have to get the local Reds to. This guy looks legit. Maybe he can help. fr : Non Sarge, vous considérez peut-être que je ne suis pas un bon meneur, mais quelque chose ne m’inspire pas chez ces Bleus, et j’ai un 6e sens hors du commun. Alors si vous ne voulez pas m’aider, je vais demander aux Rouges du coin, ce type a l’air réglo, il pourra peut-être m’aider. Grif heads over to the Meta, who walked over next to a jeep while he was talking SARGE : en : Grif, get back here! You don't know anything about those soldiers. To them Blue could be Red, or Red could be Blue or, they could be an opposite map. fr : Grif, reviens ici ! Tu ne sais rien de ces soldats. Pour eux, il se peut que pour eux, le bleu soit le rouge, le rouge soit le bleu ou que la carte soit inversée. GRIF : en : Shut up old man, and watch how a real leader works. Hey there, soldier! What's your name? fr : La ferme vieillard et observe ce que c’est d’être un vrai meneur. Salut à toi, soldat, comment tu t’appelles ? MÉTA : en : *some kind of swooshing sound* GRIF : en : Huh, sounds like somebody has a cold. Anyway, listen. I need your help with some... fr : Euh, on dirait que quelqu’un a attrapé un rhume. Bref, écoute, il faut que tu me files un coup… The Meta lifts up the jeep GRIF : en : ...thing. Wow. That's a cool trick. How did you do... fr : … de main. Ouah, c’est un joli tour, comment tu as fait pour… The Meta turns toward Grif GRIF : en : Uhm... I uh... fr : Euh… je euh… Cut to Church and Wash CHURCH : en : Man. It got pretty quiet out there. You don't think they're really working with the Meta, do you? fr : Bon sang, c’est plutôt calme dehors, tu ne crois quand même pas qu’ils travaillent avec le Méta, si ? Grif runs by, chased by a tumbling jeep GRIF : en : Oh God, oh God, oh God, oh God, oh God, ooooh God! fr : Oh Seigneur, oh Seigneur, oh Seigneur, oh Seigneur ! WASHINGTON : en : ...No. fr : Non. Revenir à la page de la saison.